Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock for an outboard motor, and particularly relates to a lock which prevents coupling of a detachable fuel line to the outboard motor.
Outboard motors are commonly used for powering boats, both in marine and in fresh-water use. Because outboard motors are not built-in, but rather are only removably affixed to the boat, and because outboard motors are high-value items, there has been an alarmingly high frequency of outboard motor thefts. Yet, because of the inconvenience in removing the outboard motor from the transom of an owner's craft, it is difficult for the owner of the outboard motor to remove it to a secure location after each use. Thus, attempts have been made to secure the outboard motor to the craft in a fashion which will prevent theft.
One such attempt, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,738, involves an outboard motor lock that has a bar that slides over, and locks onto the heads of transom hold-down bolts associated with the outboard motor. When this outboard motor lock is in place on a outboard motor, the latter cannot be removed from the boat. In order to prevent theft or unauthorized use, the owner secures his motor to his boat with such a lock, and then removes the gas tank and/or fuel line from the outboard motor.
While the outboard motor lock of that patent effectively prevents removal of the outboard motor from the boat, it cannot altogether prevent theft of the boat and motor, and cannot prevent the unauthorized use of the boat and motor, or "joyriding."
In fact, if a thief or unauthorized user desires to steal or make use of a boat secured in this manner, it is a simple matter for him to supply his own tank and fuel line. Even if the electrical system is locked and the battery is removed from the boat, the outboard motor can usually be started by hand-cranking it. Such security measures as clamp locks, fuel tank or hose removal, ignition switch locks, etc. are easily circumvented and the motor (and boat) are not secured against unauthorized use unless the engine is rendered inoperable, such as by positively restricting the supply of fuel. It is apparent that such previous attempts to secure the outboard motor are quite easily averted.